Melody
Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes Melody's first real role is in Real Life, where she is a freshman at Hakoniwa Academy. She is close to Anette, even taken in by her family as an adopted daughter. Therefore, her parents are Ganesha and Bismark, and Marco is her adopted brother. She is also a prominent member of the Student Council. Every day at lunch she receives a special dessert from her uncle (Bismark's brother.) She has a special love for ice cream and sweets in general, which oddly doesn't affect her energy, but does keep her awake at night. Part I When Sara and Noah start school, Melody is dating Kai. She's very friendly towards both of them, leading to them rescuing her from Kai and exposing him (and Aris) as the last drug dealers in Hakoniwa. From this point on she considers the two close friends. She helps to organize Johnny Gat's appearance at Hakoniwa as part of the Student Council despite her fear of him (persevering for Anette's sake, who has a crush on him.) Despite her lack of a blood relation to Anette, she feels highly connected to elvenkind and is eager to preserve their way of life. As such, she eagerly drinks wine when her family believes Ragnarok is approaching, and confides in Sara, Medaka and Noah about it. She also owns a replica of Medaka's uniform the latter gave to her. Relationships Anette (Real Life) The two are as close as if they were blood sisters, and in some aspects closer. Somehow they keep each other in line, balancing out any extreme behavior, although when they hit the same wavelength of mischief they'll work together to achieve that end. Fortunately for them, this is rarely a misdeed, but rather a guilty pleasure they share. Still, Anette is only slightly bolder, demonstrated by her apparent patronage of Johnny Gat while her sister is deathly afraid of him. Sara Bluesmith (Real Life) When Sara and Noah first transferred to Hakoniwa, Melody was trapped in a relationship with a drug dealer. He eventually attempted to rape and kill her, but the two prevented his advances. As a result, Melody was extremely grateful to both of them, and regards both as friends. Despite this, she grows closer to Sara while Noah goes undercover in the Public Morals Committee. Melody trusts Sara with details about her life and often confides in her, to the point where she'll make the latter uncomfortable. She's even told her some things she keeps from Anette. Noah Fate (Real Life) As Noah aided in saving her from Kai, he was officially redeemed in her eyes, and she repays him several times by comforting him when he's injured, which happens all too often for her liking. She feels betrayed upon finding out he's been sleeping with Medaka in secret, having harbored a crush on him. Medaka Kurokami (Real Life) Similarly to many students, Medaka is like a big sister to Melody, both as Student Council president and as a friend. Knowing full well she'd do the same, Melody always makes time to help Medaka with Council activities. That being said, she's completely unaware of Medaka's sadistic tendencies, and as such receives the full brunt of betrayal upon finding out she's been sleeping for several days with Noah, who Medaka knows she has a crush on. Trivia *In Real Life, she keeps a cooler in her locker to store ice cream. **She claims either an uncle or aunt provides her with a means to obtain excessive desserts in the cafeteria, possibly referring to Sierra, Bismark's sister. *She stuffs teddy bears with herbs and keeps them in her bedroom to help her fall asleep. **This becomes a major plot point during the first part of Real Life of Heroes. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Rune Factory Category:M Category:Witches Category:Fenith Island Residents Category:Characters Category:Bandicootfan63